


Proton Family

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Captain Proton, Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Proton is captured by the evil Doctor Chaotica— but he’s not alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proton Family

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [Captain Space, Defender of Earth](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CaptainSpaceDefenderOfEarth)

“Now I have you in my clutches, Captain Proton!” cried Doctor Chaotica, “And you will never escape!”

“You may have _me_ ,” said Tom, making a show of struggling against the grip of Satan’s Robot. “But I don’t work alone.”

“I presume you mean your incompetent sidekick, Buster Kincade?” said Chaotica. 

Tom smiled. “I believe you know my secretary, Constance Goodheart?”

Instead of the blonde hologram he’d originally programmed, the door burst open to reveal B’Elanna, wearing a leather jacket more similar to his than to the original Constance’s costume and wielding a much larger ray gun.

“I think you mean ‘partner’,” she said, smirking.

“Right,” Tom agreed. “And that’s not all.”

There was a pause, then a small voice said, “Do I come in now, Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” said Tom.

Four-year-old Miral darted into the room, dressed in a shiny lame jumpsuit instead of a jacket. “I’m Lieutenant Proton, Defender of the Earth!” she cried. “And we’re the good guys, so you gotta let Daddy go!”

Chaotica raised his hands, stepping back from B’Elanna and her ray gun. 

Tom said, “Miral, come and untie me,” and his daughter ran to pull at the loose ropes. 

“You may have won this time, Protons!” said Chaotica, and took several slow steps backward. “But you have not seen the last of me!”

He reached suddenly to his right and hit a large button on his console, which released a puff of smoke— and when it cleared, he was gone.

“We didn’t catch him!” said Miral, sadly, as Chaotica’s screen lit up with the words _The End…?_

“Next time, kiddo,” said Tom, scooping her up. “It’s getting close to somebody’s bedtime.”

“Okay,” the girl yawned.

B’Elanna leaned against his other shoulder, smiling. “Let’s go home.”

THE END


End file.
